This invention relates to an improved watchband, and more particularly to a watchband which accommodates a writing instrument.
A most annoying problem is to require the need of a writing instrument, such as a ballpoint pen, and to find none readily available. While many people customarily carry writing instruments, especially ballpoint pens, in many situations modern day clothing makes it difficult to conveniently carry such a pen. For example, sport shirts are often made without any pockets and likewise many skirts do not have pockets. As a result, the ball point pen must be carried in an awkward position where it can be uncomfortable to the wearer or must be carried in a separate carrying case such as a pocketbook or wallet.
Frequent attempts have been made to provide the availability of a ballpoint pen without the need of carrying one in a pocket. For example, keychains have been designed to have ballpoint pens carried in special designed cases. Similarly, bracelets, necklaces, pins, and other types of jewelry are often designed to accommodate a ballpoint pen. The approach of all of these devices is to include the ballpoint pen in such a way that it does not have to be separately carried, but can still be exposed and is readily available when needed. However, the problem with these devices, is that the device itself is usually designed only for the ballpoint pen. For example, in a combination pen and pin, the only purpose of the pin is to provide the availability of the pen, similarly, for the necklace or the other jewelry. As a result, it is most difficult to conceal the shape of the pen and the jewelry or like object is unappealing. Also, since the whole purpose of having the device is to have the pen available, it becomes a superfluous item to be carried or worn.